Dead of the Night
by IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi
Summary: Levi needs it, but Eren doesn't want to give it to him just yet... Vampire!Levi X Eren! Canonverse. Please R&R!


**This idea was floating around my head for about four hours before I decided to write it, then it took me about two hours to actually start writing it, and I finished it about 2-3 hours ago, but I procrastinated on uploading it...**

**Never written a vampire AU before, so please tell me if I did good!**

**So yeah... This is canonverse in case anyone gets confused**

~~~KMD~~~

Eren stared at the door from his place curled up under the covers of the bed, waiting for Levi, his lover, to return from the latest expedition. He was thankful that it was almost over, despite most of Eren's friends staying behind, he was starting to feel lonely without the shorter man there. The bed felt too big, too cold.

The teen buried his face in the pillow and inhaled deeply, Levi's scent was barely clinging to it now, and Eren prayed it would stay until Levi was back.

Almost as if his prayers were being answered, the door slowly creaked open and Eren lifted his head, spotting the Corporal standing just inside the doorway. He looked exhausted, his hair disheveled, his uniform was a mess as if it had just been thrown on without a care, unusual for someone like Levi.

Their eyes met and Levi's flashed red for just a moment before returning their normal silver colour.

"You're awake." Levi said, stepping a little further into the room, almost hesitantly, and shutting the door behind him.

"Welcome back, sir." Eren smiled gently, sitting up and throwing the covers back.

Levi watched Eren's movements closely, "One month, Eren." He said through gritted teeth, "I haven't fed in one month."

"Are you hungry?" Eren asked as he stood from the bed.

"Why are you asking, brat? What the hell did I just say?" Levi snapped, taking a step back. "I'm fucking _starving_."

Eren nodded and began to unbutton his shirt, letting it slide slowly off of his shoulders. When he was done he folded it neatly and draped it over the back of a chair. "Do you want to feed?"

Levi growled in annoyance, "Will you let me?"

The boy shrugged, tilting his head to side slightly and exposing the tanned skin of his neck. "I don't know, Corporal, perhaps not."

Levi pulled his lips back and growled again, canines that were longer than they should be glinting in the moonlight that trickled in through the curtains. He'd been starving himself for a month, forcing himself to remain in control in front of the soldiers that didn't know what he was. He told himself that he would drink from no one but his lover, for his kind drinking from any one but your lover was the equivalent of cheating, but now Eren was denying him what he needed.

He briefly wondered if he could just pin Eren down right that second and feed from him until he was full, but long ago he had promised himself that he would never feed from Eren unless he gave his consent. Though Eren had told the shorter man multiple times that he was allowed to feed from him whenever he desired, Levi would always ask every time without fail and would never touch the brunette until he gave permission.

That often led to the problem they were having now.

Eren liked to tease Levi, like to play this game, liked to see how long the older man could last until he finally started begging for Eren's blood.

Levi felt his legs give out underneath him and he collapsed to the floor with a grunt, the weakness from the lack of blood finally getting to him. He looked up at the boy across the room, a pleading look his eyes.

"Eren." He whispered, "_Please_?"

The titan-shifter stayed where he was, eyes focused on the trembling man by the door.

"Please?" Levi repeated, trying to shuffle a little closer.

He repeated himself again... and again... and again... until finally Eren gave a sympathetic smile and stepped closer, kneeling in front of the black haired man.

"Levi." He said softly.

Levi didn't hear his voice, his ears were filled with the sound of Eren's beating heart, the blood rushing through his veins just below the surface of his skin. He could smell it too, taste it almost.

"Levi." Eren said again, a little louder.

Levi's breathing was harsh as he pulled his eyes away from Eren's throat to look into his ocean coloured eyes, "Yes?"

Eren lifted a hand and threaded his fingers through Levi's inky black hair, slowly pulling him closer.

Levi ran his tongue over his fangs and lips, he was so close now, just a little further, "Please." He pressed his lips to Eren's shoulder and waited for that one sentence that would allow him to feed.

Eren placed his free hand on Levi's shoulder, calming the man's shaking a little, and held on tightly, "Take as much as you need." He said, and then Levi's fangs were piercing deep into the flesh where his neck met his shoulder, and he greedily began to drink his blood.

Levi knew he was moaning, but how could he not when this was his first chance to feed in over a month? The warm liquid tasted delicious as it slid down his throat, and he could feel his energy returning rapidly. Small droplets of blood escaped his mouth and rolled down Eren's chest, but he didn't pay them much attention, he would get them soon.

If Eren was anyone else, Levi would probably be worried about the amount of blood he was losing, but the boy had been his lover for a few years now and his body had adapted and had started to regenerate blood quicker. He clung to Eren tightly and fed for what felt like hours before he finally satisfied his hunger.

He lapped at the blood around the wound and any other drops that hadn't dried, before he licked around his own mouth, making sure he didn't waste a drop. Levi leaned back and looked at Eren's face, his eyelids were drooping and he looked as if he would fall asleep any second.

"Tired?" Levi asked, and Eren nodded drowsily.

The shorter man let a fond smile stretch the corners of his mouth, as he scooped Eren into his arms bridal style and carried him over to the bed. He placed Eren under the covers and stripped down to his underwear before crawling in beside the now sleeping boy.

Levi curled into Eren's side and tucked his head under Eren's chin, he knew they were both dirty and needed to bathe, but for now he was content to just lie here, listening to Eren's soft snores and the quiet beating of his heart.


End file.
